


Road Trip to Nowhere

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Road Trips, Small Towns, county fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MODERN AU:<br/>Riding his motorcycle on the open road with the woman he loved more than anything- to him, there wasn't a better way to spend the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitting the Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this 'MODERN DRAGON AGE | IRON BULL' collage on Tumblr:  
> http://klc-journei.tumblr.com/post/117780730350/modern-dragon-age-iron-bull-requested-by
> 
> It inspired me to write a little something. Please enjoy!

There were parts and tools strewn over the garage floor when she opened the door.

“Something wrong with Beauty?”

“Nah. Just an oil change and a once over before we get on the road.”

Alcina leaned against the door frame and silently observed him work on his bike. Beauty was the bike he usually took on jaunts around town or when they rode together on the weekends. Her speed wasn't anything to scoff at but she ultimately rode with comfort in mind. His other bike Beast, though? Beast was the speed demon when he wanted to tear the highway up and leave the streets scorched in his wake. When he went out on Beast, you didn't see anything except a trail of smoke behind him.

He stood and walked over to the workbench. She stared as he searched for something in the tool box atop the table. His rippling muscles entranced her and the way the gigantic longhorns tattoo on his back laid across them was perfection. Every movement made the horns seem larger than life. Never a more fitting tattoo for a man nicknamed Bull. She was in such a daze fantasizing about him, she didn't realize he'd busted her. He laughed as she blushed and stuck her tongue out.

Once Bull was finally satisfied with her condition, he deemed the bike ready for the road. He grabbed his t-shirt off the bench and threw it on. After he'd put on his shirt, he realized they were in matching outfits: black shirts and dark blue jeans. "Looks like we'll be one of those couples this weekend." She walked up and began dusting a little dirt from the bench off his shirt. "What? Two people with a classic, impeccable style? Of course we are," as she tugged slightly at his collar and tiptoed up for a kiss. Hardly able to say no to her, he leaned in and kissed her. She released him with a smile and smoothed the wrinkles out she'd made in his collar. He handed Alcina her helmet before strapping a bag to the back of the bike.

“Long ride?”

“Always prepared.”

He rolled the bike into the driveway then closed and locked the garage door behind them. Bull climbed on and started it up. Alcina climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tapped his chest and within seconds they were off.

With the morning sun just breaking the horizon, they zipped through the city and made their way to the open highway. High rises gave way to suburbia, suburbia gave way to farmland, and soon the farmland gave way to forests and fields. The leaves were still mostly green but with fall knocking on nature’s door, hints of orange, yellow, and red were peppered sparsely throughout the groves of trees. 

They'd been riding to nowhere in particular for a few hours. It was nearing time for a pit stop. He tapped her thigh and pointed to the approaching road sign: Taylor, 10 miles. It'd be their first stop of the day. 

 


	2. Taylor

As they rolled into the quaint little town, they passed small shops and people walking along flower box lined streets. There appeared to be only one traffic light in the middle of town. It was his kind of place- families walking the streets, kids playing on the sidewalk, friends congregating to chat. She had to admit it had its appeal for little weekend getaways from it all but she'd never hear the end of it if she disclosed that to him.

Bull pulled over at a station to fill up. He handed Alcina some cash and started pumping the gas. When she entered the store, the clerk said howdy as she made her way to the candy aisle. She grabbed a couple of chocolate bars and walked up to the counter.

Sitting everything down on the counter, “Fill up on the bike please.”

The clerk absentmindedly patted the countertop in search of the money as he watched Bull outside with awe. “That your fella at the bike? He’s huge!”

Alcina chuckled, “Yeah that'd be my huge fella.”

He stared at Bull through the window just a little longer before finally turning his attention to her. “Well bless your heart you tiny little thing. You folks must not be from round here. Sure I'd remember him if you were.”

She slid him the money, “No, just passing through on a road trip.”

The clerk rang her up and handed her the change. “Well I’m JR and welcome to Taylor. We've got some shops and restaurants along the main street here. You can grab a bench and people watch if you like. A park and garden a couple streets over. The crepe myrtles are still in full bloom there. Shame you all just missed our town festival a few days ago.”

“That is a shame. Know anywhere we can get some good breakfast?”

“Now there are good restaurants all along Main Street, you can't go wrong with any of them. But you want the best? You head over to Mae’s Kitchen, 3 streets over left from the traffic light. Make sure you try the fried eggs and country ham. And I wouldn't be worth my salt if I didn't recommend Mae’s Famous Buttermilk Biscuits with Sausage Gravy. You tell her JR from the station sent ya; she’ll set you up real nice.”

“Thank you very much JR. We'll be sure to get over to Mae’s.”

He turned his attention once more to Bull outside, who now was leaning against the bike waiting for her.

“Boy that fella is a sight to behold. Well alright ma'am y'all have a good trip and hope to see you back in Taylor some time.”

She grabbed the candy and headed outside.

As she approached him he asked, “Chocolate?”

“For my sweet.”

He kissed her forehead and mounted the bike.

She zipped the candy in their bag and settled behind him. “Clerk recommended a restaurant few streets over called Mae’s. Turn left at the light.”

They pulled up in front of Mae’s, a cozy white painted home that reminded you of stopping by your grandmother's for a meal. There was a tire swing hanging from the big oak tree out front, garden gnomes lining the sidewalk to the steps out front, and small tables lining the porch. Alcina approached the hostess and grabbed them a table outside while Bull parked the bike. The restaurant was across the street from the park the clerk had mentioned. Red crepe myrtle trees lined its sidewalks and provided a colorful canopy to walk and play under.

The hostess sat the menus on the table just as Bull walked up. He flashed a big smile at her and said thanks. She stared up at him for a second before blushing and scurrying away. 

"Look what you did to the poor girl."

Turning his chair sideways so he could make some room for his legs in the aisle, "Seven feet of handsome gets those kinds of responses. Folks can't help themselves."

The man's bravado was quite healthy; it only added to his undeniable charm he'd say. She shook her head and laughed as she picked up the menu. Turning her attention over to the breakfast offerings, everything sounded delicious from the descriptions. Just as Bull picked up his menu, a silver haired waitress walked over to their table.

She sat two glasses of water in front of them and looked Bull up and down. "Aren't you a tall drink of water darling? Welcome to Mae's Kitchen. I'm Mae. What brings you folks to these parts?"

"Just riding through on a road trip ma'am."

"Isn't that cute? Well thank you for stopping by my place here. Everything that comes from my kitchen is delicious and if it's not, you let me know and I'll make it right. You folks know what you'll be having or need a little more time?"

"Still deciding on breakfast but I'd like to start off with some coffee please."

"Make mine a hot chocolate."

"Alright. Let me get that started for you two. I'll be back in a jiffy."

As he looked over the menu, "Damn everything sounds good."

"JR recommended the biscuits and gravy," as she continued to skim over the rest of the menu. As soon as he heard biscuits, Bull knew what he was having and sat his menu down. She looked over it a little longer before deciding to just go with the ham and eggs.

Mae walked back over with their drinks. "Coffee for you miss and hot chocolate for handsome. I put a little something extra in there for ya. I think you'll like it." Bull grabbed his mug and took a sip. He couldn't see them but he immediately tasted marshmallows. As he swallowed the concoction down, a small touch of heat tickled the back of his throat. His eyes glimmered a little as he looked up at her.

Mae winked at him, "I pegged you for a marshmallow kind of guy right away. The heat is a little something extra I gambled on but looks like I was right."

With a wide grin on his face as he brought the cup to his lips for more, "It's delicious!"

She lightly bumped his arm with her hip, "You keep flashing those pearlies like that for an old lady and I'll keep 'em coming free of charge. Now let's get some food in your bellies. What'll it be?"

"She'll have the ham and eggs over medium, wheat toast, and strawberry jam if you have it. JR at the station recommended the biscuits and gravy so that's what I'll be having ma'am." Mae sat her hand on his shoulder, "Well if JR sent you lovely folks my way, I'll toss a little something extra in there for ya. Let me get this right in." She grabbed their menus and left to fix their orders. 

Alcina carefully propped her feet up on Bull's legs as they enjoyed their drinks and the scenery in silence. A breeze swept through the park and the trees danced and swayed in response. He looked around, taking in all the sights. Children were playing beneath the trees at the park. Families walked the streets with balloon tied strollers. Old men gathered to play chess across the street. 

"This place has a lot of charm Kadan. Just look at it all."

Bull was fascinated by small town living. Growing up in a military family that never had a chance to settle in one place too long, he longed to make roots and establish himself somewhere. He wanted nothing more than for them to move to a place like this where generations of families still lived and everyone knew your name just about everywhere you went. Alcina couldn't part with urban living though. She loved the hustle and bustle of the city with all the noise, colorful language, sights, smells, lights, and people. They eventually settled on the suburbs, close enough to the city for her and far enough away for him where he could still feel like they could become part of a tight knit community.

As they were finishing their first cups, Mae and another waitress approached the table with their plates and some refills. She sat them down and Bull noticed the little extra she made for him. She had piled some scrambled eggs and cheese beside his biscuits and gravy.

"Ma'am, you are a woman after my own heart."

Mae laughed, "We better be careful sweetness. You keep spinning that honey and little lady here might get jealous of us."

As Alcina sprinkled some seasoning over her plate, "Mae, trust me, there's more than enough of him for both of us and many more." She chuckled as she grabbed their empty cups, "Now ain't that the truth. Y'all enjoy now."

The spread was every bit as delicious as Mae said it would be. The biscuits were fluffy, the gravy was creamy, the ham just salty enough, and the eggs were just right. The meal definitely didn't disappoint either of them. They were both finishing up the second cups when Mae stopped back by their table.

"I see mostly empty plates so I take it the food hit the spot. Can I get you anything else?"

Bull leaned back and patted his stomach, "It hit the spot and then some ma'am. It was absolutely delicious. We can't imagine trying to make room for anything else." Mae waved another waitress over to help clear the table while she took care of their check. She brought their change over and couldn't resist flirting with Bull one more time. "You ever find yourselves around this way again, you make sure you stop by and see old Mae. There's always a warm mug for you here sweetness." 

They waved back to Mae and her staff once more before reaching the end of the sidewalk.

He reached for her hand, "Walk in the park?"

She glanced up at him as she laced her fingers with his, "Ever the romantic."

"Of course...and I need to walk that meal off."

Alcina laughed and nodded in agreement as they crossed the street to the park. They chatted and walked amongst the trees, stopping off occasionally for her to admire the flowers or for the children who asked to hang off Bull's arms like monkeys in a tree. They wrapped their small arms around his biceps and squealed gleefully as he raised them in the air and spun them around like a helicopter. The kids crowded around him, begging for turns to take a spin. Embarrassed mothers came to free Bull of their bothersome children despite his insistence that they've done no wrong. Once the last child is disappointingly pulled away by the ear, Bull and Alcina head back towards the front of the park. 

They pass by the tables of gentlemen playing chess and checkers when one of them calls out. "Hey there! My partner is abandoning me for a bit. Care to join me for a few games?" She nudged him towards the bench and stood at the edge of the table. The man named Richard set the pieces in place as Bull settled in for a match.

"You're certainly a popular one," as he moved a pawn across the board. Bull pondered his move for a second, "I wouldn't say popular as much as noticeable." The man laughed and eyed the move Bull made on the board. "I better strap my thinking cap on. Looks like I've walked into a match against a pro here." Bull half smiled as the two men started musing over military service and battling over chess.

Alcina left them alone to match wits and walked off towards the pond where some people were feeding the ducks and ducklings. She waved as she sat on a bench near a mom feeding her child. "I'm terribly sorry about my son bothering your husband. Sometimes his behavior belies the manners we taught him." As she placed the child back into the stroller in front of them, the son ran up to the bench like a ball of energy. He stared at Alcina for a second before saying bluntly, "You can't reach that big man's head." She laughed as his mother gasped and apologized for her son's insolence. "It's okay. And that man is my boyfriend. When I need to reach his head, he just picks me up." The young boy stared at her skeptically, the gears in his mind trying to grasp the concept. Alcina leaned in and whispered to him, "He even lets me hang on his arms like you and the other kids did." That statement elicited a huge smile from the child. He grabbed her hand trying to pull her off the bench to follow him. She only had a few seconds to yell back to his mom that it was fine before the child had her running towards the gaming tables. He reached a table and at least found the manners to nicely ask her to play checkers with him. "Well set up the board sir and let's seewho the checkers champion is." 

They'd played a few rounds when she felt Bull's hands rest on her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and high-fived the boy who splattered the checkers all over the board while trying to lean over to greet him. 

"Sorry to interrupt Kadan. Hey little guy, I'm missing my lady here. Mind wrapping up your game so I can be graced with her presence again?" The boy pouted then waved goodbye before running off towards the playground with the other kids. "Richard mentioned a county fair going on a little ways up the road."

She beamed, "I haven't been to a fair since I was a kid! I'd love to go." Bull winked at her, "Then the county fair is our next stop."


End file.
